A conventional modular bed includes a front base frame, a rear base frame, and a plurality of legs. Because the front base frame may be folded on or be disassembled from the rear base frame, and because the legs may be detachable from the front and rear base frames, the modular bed may be received in a box for transportation. A drawer, due to its rigidity and non-foldability, cannot be packed in compact form for the transportation box, and thus is not fit for transportation with such conventional modular bed.